Patent Document 1 discloses a seat slide device in which rotational force transmission shafts (flexible shafts) of a motor are connected to worms supported by sliders, and worm wheels screwed to slide screws supported by lower rails are engaged with the worms, whereby a seat is moved forward and backward by the driving force of the motor (refer to FIG. 1 to FIG. 13 of Patent Document 1).